El amor más fiel
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¿Cuál es la prueba de amor más grande entre un hombre y una mujer? AU humano. JosefinaxJuanito. RusiaxOCFEM!México. :3 Dedicado los fans del RusMéx, en especial a Bipi, Youko Saiyo, TheUltimateMexican y a Ximena (Quién no conozco ni me conoce) Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

_**Nota aclaratoria de la autora** **RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **Los personajes de la serie de Hetalia: __Axis Powers_ no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Buenas tardes, espero que la estén pasando bien. :3

Tal vez se preguntarán porqué no escribí acerca de la _Batalla de Puebla_, en parte me dio flojera, y segundo, para los que no sepan, los capítulos **7** y** 8** de **_"Sabor a mí"_** tratan precisamente acerca del 5 de Mayo. ¿Qué tal les cayó el **OC** de Puebla, _Soledad_? :3

Como sea, este fanfic va dedicado a los fans del RusMéx, así como también a **_Bipi_**, a **_Youko Saiyo_**, a **_TheUltimateMexican_ **y a **_Ximena_**, a quién no conozco ni tampoco me conoce, más me pidió qué le dedicara un fic. Y aquí está. n.n Debo decir que esta persona me hizo sentir como **_Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_ **en **_"El Principito"_** al momento de pedírmelo, ya que de la nada, me pidió que le dedicara un fanfic, así como el Principito le pide al autor que le dibuje un corderito. :3

El título proviene de la canción del mismo nombre, _"El amor más fiel"_, y es del **Grupo Mojado**, he usado muchas de sus canciones sin intención de lucro ni mucho menos para hacer propagando. Es que son muy lindas. n.n

Disfruten el One-shot. u.u

* * *

**El amor más fiel.**

- Buenas tardes.- Se le acercó un día, al verla sentada, solitaria, en una banca del parque. No esperó oír su respuesta.- Soy pintor, y me preguntaba, da, si no quisieras posar para mí.-

- Pero, yo nunca he modelado antes.- Contestó con temor por la repentina propuesta, clavando la mirada al suelo.- No creo serle de utilidad, señor...-

- Soy Iván Braginsky.- Le respondió con una sonrisa el hombre rubio de ojos violetas.- Y es mi decisión el qué seas de utilidad o no, ¿no te parece?- Ante el silencio de la muchacha, le preguntó.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Me llamo Josefina Yantzin.- Dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza.- Buenas tardes.-

- ¿Da?- Preguntó confundido.

- U-Usted me saludó primero.- Dijo mientras se le enrojecían las morenas mejillas.- A-Así qué le estoy contestando a su saludo.-

Al oírla, se sorprendió, más volvió a sonreír de nuevo...

- Da, muchas gracias.-

**____****Hubo una vez,**  
**como en un cuento de hadas,  
****____****u**na mujer y el hombre  
q**_ué tanto la amaba._**

No se trataba de un desnudo, para el alivio de Josefina. La muchacha se pasaba horas inmóvil, posando para el hombre ruso, quién se hallaba de paso en México. La había elegido para nueva exposición, cuyo tema aún no tenía definido...

- Puedes tomar asiento, da.- Le dijo una tarde al verla temblar un poco.- ¿Te sientes bien?-

- Sólo estoy un poco cansada, señor Braginsky. No es nada malo.- Respondió.

Josefina no lograba entender como él, un famoso pintor, la había elegido a ella, habiendo una infinidad de modelos qué matarían por posar para Iván. Y no era qué le molestaba hacerlo, simplemente sentía que no había algo especial en ella que la hiciera resaltar sobre los demás...

- ¿Por qué yo?- Preguntó una tarde mientras posaba. Al notarlo confundido, continuó.- ¿Por qué eligió a alguien como yo, si existe gente más calificada para esta clase de trabajo?-

Dejó las pinturas a un lado, la paleta y la brocha sobre una mesa. Se acercó a ella, tocando con suavidad su barbilla, viendo esos ojos color café fijamente para cerciorarse de qué le pusiera atención...

- Es por tu ángel.- Le explicó en lo qué sus dedos, impregnados en pintura, rozaban su mejilla.- Hay una luz alrededor tuyo, que me atrapó en el momento en que te vi.- Inclinó su rostro, aproximándose al suyo.- Josefina.-

Besó con mucho cuidado sus labios, casi como si temiera qué fuera a romperse con el más mínimo de los movimientos. Pero no fue más allá, al sentir qué no era correspondido...

- Y-Yo... N-No sé...-

- Niet, entiendo.- Se desilusionó e iba a soltarla, cuando sintió que tomaba su mano.- ¿Da?-

- N-No me, me de-desagrada, se-señor Braginsky.- Bajó su mirada, haciendo que los mechones de cabello color chocolate ocultaran su rostro.- Pe-Pero, ne-necesi-sito ti-tiempo.-

- Todo el necesites, Josefina.- Besó su cabeza con cariño.- Da.-

**.~o0o~.**

- Hasta mañana.-

- Da, hasta mañana.-

En ocasiones, no se hablaban, ya que sólo les bastaba un par de miradas y un roce, la mayoría de las veces, accidental. Platicaban a veces de sus familias, amigos e infancia. De las situaciones más absurdas, las cuáles tenían más sentido para ellos. Un beso, así como un apretón de manos era a lo mucho a lo qué llegaban, tratando de mantener viva la magia entre los dos...

Más la llegada de Natasha, la hermana menor de Iván, sólo indicaba el final de esos días...

- Padre ha empeorado de salud. Los doctores dicen que no le queda mucho tiempo.- Le contó la mujer rubia a su hermano mayor.- Y desea qué pases con él sus últimos días.-

**__****_Con un adiós,_**  
**_se decían hasta siempre._**  
La sociedad los separaba  
**_entre la gente._**

- Ven conmigo.-

Le explicó a grandes rasgos el cómo había dejado el nido familiar, al ir contra los deseos de sus padres convirtiéndose en pintor. Y aunque se había dicho repetidas ocasiones qué no importaba lo qué ocurriera con ellos, era importante para Iván el hacer las paces con su familia. Pero no quería dejar sola a Josefina...

- Perdón, pero no puedo.- Y no quiso darle explicaciones.- Yo pertenezco a este lugar.- Le dio un suave apretón de manos.- Sé feliz, Iván. Adiós.-

No hacía falta que nadie se lo dijera. Sabía de antemano que una muchacha como ella no era bien vista entre los círculos a los qué tenía que frecuentar el ruso. Y era por eso que evitaba de una vez los posibles problemas qué sucedieran en un futuro, uno gris, sin fortuna y desgraciado...

El tiempo siguió su curso, al igual qué ellos con sus vidas. Todas las tardes, Josefina iba al parque, donde se vieran por primera vez, sintiéndose cada vez más triste al rechazar la propuesta de Iván. Se sentaba por horas en la banca, viendo sin ver, oyendo sin oír. Temblaba, y no podía hacer más qué llevarse las manos a la boca, intentando detener, sin éxito, el llanto...

- I-Iván.- Y se le partía el corazón al pensar en sus ojos violetas.- Iván.-

Por consejo de su hermana, Iván quemó todas y cada una de las pinturas, principalmente aquéllas que le recordaban los momentos qué pasó al lado de Josefina. Veía cómo el fuego consumía cada recuerdo, cada retoque, pincelada, abrazo, memoria y beso...

- Джозефин.-

- Era lo mejor, hermano.- Le reprendió Natasha al verlo beber.- ¿Sabes bien lo que hubiera sido de tu reputación si salías con una pueblerina como esa?-

No quiso siquiera responderle. ¿Su reputación? Eso era algo qué sólo le concernía a él, a nadie más. El trago de vodka le supo más amargo aún, quemando su garganta al rememorar las palabra de la mexicana. Qué no hubiera dado por estar a su lado de nuevo. Tomó un pincel, y no pudo pintar nada..

**__****_Pero ninguno de los dos se ha olvidado. _**  
**_Cargando siempre aquél amor nunca dudaron,  
q_**ué algún día el destino  
**_juntaría sus caminos_**  
**_y se volverían a ver._**

Más de tres meses habían pasado ya. Faltaba poco para qué Iván expusiera al público su más reciente colección, la cuál hizo más a regañadientes que por propio gusto. Quiso aliviar un poco su irritado corazón, así que viajó a México. Josefina, a su vez, fue a visitar a sus padres y a su hermano menor, de quiénes vivía separada desde un par de años atrás...

Hacia frío. También estaba lloviendo, lo cuál provocaba en los conductores ir con cautela, principalmente en las carreteras. Pero cuando piensas tanto en alguien no sólo pierdes la noción del tiempo, sino qué también no te das cuenta de lo qué ocurre a tu alrededor...

***BEEP, BEEP***

Reaccionó y cambió de carril antes de estrellarse de frente con el autobús. Sin embargo, a causa del agua, las llantas patinaron, perdiendo el control del vehículo. El otro automóvil intentó detenerse, más los frenos no funcionaron. Era inevitable chocar, y en un momento de desesperación, ambos carros se impactaron contra la barrera de contención, cayendo al vacío...

**_Y sucedió en una tarde de invierno. _**  
**_Oscurecía y la lluvia seguía cayendo.  
Un auto gris, y una vieja carcacha, _**  
_**para evitar chocar, fueron de pique a la barranca.**_

Debido a las condiciones del clima, y lo accidentado del siniestro, el equipo de rescate tardó varios días en recoger los cuerpos. Tras los análisis y la autopsia, llamaron a los familiares de ambos difuntos, primero para un reconocimiento, y después, para preparar el servicio funeral...

- Padre.- Se le acercó la joven mujer rubia a un hombre ya avanzado de edad.

- Nunca pude entender a Iván.- Decía con mucho pesar.- Pero lo qué nunca llegaré a comprender es el porqué debo ser yo quién entierre a mi propio hijo.-

Rompiendo en llanto al perder a su único hijo varón, tomó la resolución de llevar el cuerpo del joven ruso, y enterrarlo en su patria, alejándolo una vez más de la mujer qué amaba...

La familia de Josefina celebró un trío de misas en su memoria, la muchacha no tenía muchos amigos o conocidos, a causa de lo tímida y seria que era. Sabían que era sumamente cuidadosa, así como responsable, más no entendían como era posible que el auto qué manejara no tuviera frenos, ni mucho menos comprendían el porqué se había tirado al vacío...

- Finita.-

**_Era el momento qué los dos tanto esperaron.  
Como un relámpago llegó, y se fue de largo.  
¡Qué ironía del destino!  
Hoy juntaba sus caminos por última vez._**

Un par de meses transcurrieron, y aunque dicen que el tiempo curaba todo, no era así. Por lo qué Natasha hizo hasta lo imposible para qué las últimas pinturas de su hermano fueran expuestas en la Galería Estatal Tretyakov, en Moscú...

- Sé que mi hermano lo hubiera querido así, qué su perspectiva plasmada en sus obras, fuera vista por la tierra que lo vio nacer.- Recitó Natasha frente a un grupo de personas conformadas por admiradores, periodistas y conocidos de Iván.- Y por la gente qué lo conoció en vida.- Se acercó hasta una pared, donde una pintura oculta tras una tela, esperaba por mostrar lo qué había en ella.- He aquí la última pintura de Iván Braginsky.-

Tiró de la tela, y más de uno se quedó boquiabierto, sin habla. Natasha, qué le extrañó la reacción de los presentes, volvió la mirada a la pintura, y no podía creer lo qué veían sus ojos...

- No... No es posible...- Se llevó una mano a la boca, perdiendo el control, y tuvieron qué ayudarla a mantenerse en pie.

**_Se fueron sin decirse un "Te quiero"  
El amor que se tuvieron, fue el amor más fiel.  
Él no supo qué dio la vida por ella.  
Y ella no supo qué dio la vida por él._**

Sus ojos brillaban con tanta fuerza, qué uno juraría que estaban vivos. El matiz de los colores contrastaban con perfección, superando la calidad de las fotografías. Ahí, delante de Natasha y varios extraños, Josefina sonreía con dulzura sosteniendo entre sus manos el más grande y vivaz girasol qué la tierra hubiese visto. Su tez morena, sus largos cabellos color chocolate y sus ojos cafés contrastaban con la piel rubia, el cabello rubio platinado y esos ojos violetas del hombre qué la abrazaba con gentileza, casi como temiera qué se apartara de él si la soltaba...

- ¡Él las quemó todas!- Lloraba desconsolada Natasha.- ¡Yo lo vi!-

Y cayó de rodillas, ante el amor inmortalizado en un lienzo vivo de colores.

**_Y ella no supo qué dio la vida por él._**

**Fin.**

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos quiénes se tomaron el tiempo para leer a Finita. n_n Debo aclarar que ella es la versión **Nyo** de **José María Itzae Infante García**. :3_

_Tengo aún un par de fanfics en los cuáles Josefina aparecerá, tal y como apareciera en **"Prohibido olvidar"** (¿Nadie se imaginó que Mathías en realidad estaba saliendo con Josefina? xD), **"Como caen las cartas"** (Como el Arcano de la Muerte), **"A tontas y a locas"**, **"Un día en la casa de la familia Infante García"** (En estos dos últimos como hermana de **Chema**, **Roberto**, **María José** y **Chentito**); además de salir en el capítulo especial de nyos, **"Por eso"**, en **"Juanito y yo"** :P_

_Gracias nuevamente, y pues, espero que les haya agradado mucho Finita. n.n_

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
